1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a flexible display apparatus having a complex three-dimensional curved surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels and at which an image is formed, and a transparent window covering a display surface of the display panel. The window protects the display panel from external impact and scratches caused during use.
Diversity in designs of display devices that are used for various electronic devices such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, or a navigation device has recently increased. Thus, research into flexible display apparatuses having a curved window having a three-dimensional shape has been actively conducted to meet the demand for design diversity.
However, using a method of manufacturing a flexible display apparatus of the related art, it is difficult to manufacture a display apparatus having a complex three-dimensional curved surface.